


Be Good or All You'll Get Is A Lump Of Coal.

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jamie recalls a childhood memory.





	

"I haven't hung stocking's in years," Tyler commented, as he held the red velvet and white fur stockings.

Jamie was attempting to get the silver star shaped stocking holders out of the packaging, so he could put them on the fireplace mantle. But the packaging seemed to be winning.

"It used to be tradition," Jamie commented. "Just before we went to bed Christmas Eve, the stocking would come out and we'd each hang ours."

Suddenly a grin lit up his face. "We were always warned that if we weren't good, we might get a lump of coal, and one year it happened."

"What?" Tyler looked at him in surprise. "What did you guys do to earn that?"

Jamie laughed, finally getting the holder out of the package. "Nothing. It wasn't my parents. Jordie decided to play a trick on us all. He snuck down in the middle of the night and took everything out of the stockings and replaced it all with lumps of coal. I have no idea where he found it. I'll never forget the look on my mom's face."

Tyler laughed. "I can actually see him doing that."

The stocking holders were finally placed on the mantel and Tyler and Jamie hung the stockings. Unknown to them Jordie had come into the house and had heard the conversation and a plan began to form in his mind.

Christmas morning, they were all going to be gathered at Jamie and Tyler's house and they got up early to start their dinner.

Tyler wandered into the living immediately burst out laughing.

Jamie hurried into the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Looks like we've already had a visitor," Tyler pointed to the stockings.

Which were of course full of lumps of coal.


End file.
